The First Date
by agentrogerscarter
Summary: What if Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter had actually got their first date together, Saturday, eight o'clock sharp at The Stork Club? Would he be late? One-shot prompt.


**N/A:** This was a prompt requested on my tumblr which involved Steggy_ + first date_, it was requested by **atwellling**, who I thank a lot because I actually loved writing this prompt. I was unsure on making it in the past or in the plot I have for her in the future, so I wrote the two. One is here, of them in the 40s. The other will be added to my fic's following chapters, be sure to check. Good reading!

* * *

><p><strong>The First Date<strong>

Peggy was nervous. No, she was a pile of multiple feelings. Nervous, tense, hopeful, among so many more sensations she couldn't put into words. It was hard for her to explain because she had waited to be able to do that for a very long time, more than the agent had actually imagined, or realized. Carter was not a woman to create hopes or expect things from others, and consciously, she hadn't. Not in Steve's case. At least Peggy tried not to, because she knew their record was complicated and even though she thought Steve Rogers would never let her down, Peggy Carter avoided getting hurt when it came to the sentimental field. It was easier being tough that way.

And Steve had dig through her walls and layers, he managed to do what others couldn't just by being himself. Because Peggy saw in him that kindness, passion and courage that she did not see in others. Had been what attracted her most about the charming Captain America.

So now there she was. Standing in front of a mirror too glanced her fancied up image. Peggy Carter had a red dress on. Not any she had used before. Even though Peggy was pretty sure she had at least three in the same color in her wardrobe, she went out two days prior on a real hunt for that perfect one. After all, it wasn't _any_ place nor _any_ date she was going to. It was her so-long-dreamed date with Steve Rogers. Obviously Peggy would never admit how she stood hours looking for the piece, neither that she took even longer minutes to get ready on that Saturday—spending an extra time in the shower and putting her favorite cologne on, because she wanted Steve to remember her scent the way she remembered his when they were apart.

Taking a glance on her grandmother's clock, that never left her wrist, it marked half past seven. Peggy moved to her dressing table, taking the last adjustments to her make up, finishing it up with her trend mark: the red-blood lipstick.

Her street didn't have much cabs passing through at that hour and even though Peggy could drive herself to The Stork Club, she was certain it'd not be necessary as she'd have a drive back home. In about ten more minutes she was heading to their scheduled place, now sure she'd be short minutes late.

The Stork Club was not its usual crowded, but plenty people gathered around the counter and tables. The band played an old yet so welcoming and excited jazz. Peggy stepped in dragging a few looks to herself. She was a regular there and the people who had seen her there before were undeniably impressed, though none of them really mattered as her eyes lurked around for that one handsome blond she had expecting to see that night. "You're late." Her heart took a leap when that known voice spoke behind her. Turning on her heels, Peggy Carter took a good look at her date's face and a smile instantly grew. "And gorgeous." He added then.

Steve was amazed. The second he put his eyes on Peggy when she entered the club, his jaw dropped, stunned. Of course, he had seen her before in a red dress, but that one just seemed to be made for her—perfectly fitting her curves and enhancing each one of them. She was a goddess. Took the boy—that one old dreamy Steve he always had been in his heart—a few seconds to actually realize that was _his_ date tonight—and many nights after, he expected.

It was not nothing Steve was used to. Dates. In his life, he hadn't had many that weren't set up by Bucky or double dates where the girls treated him like he was invisible. Maybe the most remarkable thing about Peggy was that she never treated him that way—neither when he wasn't the result of a super-soldier project. So she really was remarkable. And the right partner.

"I believe that is a tradition for us." Dressing on a suit wasn't any kind of news in Steve's life. But he had carefully picked a black one, different from his standard, leaving the brow uniform aside for now. He was not Captain Rogers nor Captain America, now he was just Steve. _Her_ Steve. "You are look amazing, too." Peggy added.

"Thank you." Steve nodded, smiling then. "I think we should break this _being late _tradition." Peggy agreed with a smile. Their eyes had been stuck to one another from the very first second they found each other. For her, it was hard to believe she was there with him after so long. For him, it was almost impossible to understand how she even saw anything in him in the first place. And both of them believe it could be just a dream and feared looking away would wake them up.

So Steve reached for her, because he needed that contact to know it wasn't just another dream. His hand softly touching her waist and gently dragging her close. Both of them were amazed to realize it wasn't a dream.

Steve closed the shorter distance that still had between them and their lips were an inch away, both pairs of eyes still stuck to each other. She trembled there, aching so that he'd just move and inch lower and make their lips touch again, as she had been waiting for that to happen. But instead, Steve spoke up.

"You owe me a dance." None of them had noticed, but the band had now been playing a slower beat. Peggy smiled. Her hand reached for his free one and in the next second she was dragging him gently to the improvised dance floor.

"As you wish." Their fingers, that had been laced together rose up their hands as Steve adjusted his other one on her back while hers made a path up his arm to his shoulder. Their eyes connected again and so did their foreheads.

The two bodies moved slow in their own bubble, like one, gently swinging with that slow and seductive beat. For a while, none of them spoke. And Peggy realized he had been lying about not knowing how to dance, the thought actually made her smile.

"What?" He asked, noticing her change.

"You lied." Peggy clears, still smiling wide.

"Did I?"

"You do know how to dance." As she pulled her face back slightly, just so she could look his face better, Carter rose a brow—while the corner of her lips also curved up to a smirk.

"I guess I just found the right partner." Steve mumbled. Her face grew to instantly blush and she broke eye contact to look down and bite her lip. Steve let go of her hand to raise her chin up to him and lower his mouth.

Their lips met in a gentleness that brought butterflies to her stomach. Peggy let out a stifled sound against his mouth, surprised and amazed by the softness of their kiss. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, holding herself there for balance when her knees weakened as he deepened the kiss.

Steve felt her giddy and both his arms laced her waist, sustaining and pulling Peggy closer—if that was even possible. She sighed against his lips with the move and let her lips drag apart so they could increase even more the contact. When his tongue found hers, Peggy was pretty sure they went to heaven.

It was air that pulled them apart, because it lacked in both their lungs. They hadn't exactly been showing too much public affection as the song had moved them to a darker corner of the dance floor, though some eyes glanced at them did look away, giving the couple forced privacy. Peggy wasn't used to that, but she also did not care now.

"You are a very good kisser, Captain America." She said, her British accent more full than Steve had ever heard before. He wondered if it was because of him, of their moment.

"I'm always happy to please our fellow English companions." Steve played, making Peggy instantly raise a brow and he heard a slight jealous tone in her voice when she spoke, though it could be easily confused with her mad tone.

"I better be the only English fellow you have been pleasing, Rogers." The fact she called him by his last name made him chuckle, but also brought a chill to his spine.

"You are, Pegs." They exchanged a smile and the song ended the next second. People applauded the band, but Steve and Peggy could just glance to each other. It was like the whole world didn't exist.

"So, are you going to buy me a drink or this will be just a dance date?" Peggy played, that smirk growing into her lips again.

"I'll get you all you want this night. And the others."

"Others?" Steve was already chuckling to her question, because he knew she'd say that.

"You're not escaping me that easily, Peggy Carter." He laced their fingers once again together and she tried fixing his blurred lips, though that didn't come out too effective.

"Who said I wanted to?" Steve smiled at that and a moment before they could head to the bar, he lowered himself and kissed her again.


End file.
